Kurama's Wild Sugar Crazed Adventure!
by Water-Rose
Summary: It's Kurama's birthday and his friends have decided to throw him a party, but with the Yu Yu Hakusho gang this can only mean chaos.


Disclaimer: No, I do not own YuYu Hakusho, if I did, I would be...uh...where would I be? Where am I now?!?!?! AH! I've been kidnapped! Who turned out the lights! Ah! Oh, wait...I turned off the lights...and I'm in my living room...on the computer...duh...silly me...  
  
Kurama and his Wild Sugar Craze Adventure!  
  
"Hn, why are we here again?" Hiei said as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, and him walked up to the door.  
  
"Duh short stuff! Cuz it's Kurama's Birthday and we're doing a little thing called having a party. You know where friends get together and eat!"  
  
"Would you shut up? We wanna make our appearance somewhat a surprise! Luckily his mom is out of town visiting his aunt or something." Yusuke rang the doorbell and waited.  
  
Kurama came out wearing normal jeans and a white T-shirt. Everyone yelled surprise and Kurama nearly fell over. "What? What's this?"  
  
"For your birthday silly!" Botan handed him an oversized cake and invited herself in. "Now, where can you put it? Wow you have just a lovely house! And it's full of flowers! Now let's see..." Botan picked a vase full of roses off the coffee table and studied them. She then tossed the vase out of the closed glass window and smiled as shards of glass fell onto the floor. "This will do! Set down the cake here!" Kurama nearly dropped the cake. He quickly set down the cake on the now vacant coffee table.  
  
Kurama stared at her in disbelief. "Why did you do that? My mother is going to kill me!" His voice was quivering slightly. Even though he was technically demon a mother's wrath still scared the crap out of him.  
  
"Don't worry silly. It's a party!" Her voice was more cheerful than usual. She went into the kitchen to start setting up the others snacks they had brought.  
  
"Does Botan seem a little fruity?" Yusuke asked. He sat down on Kurama's couch and set his on the other half. "Maybe she needs therapy."  
  
"She has seemed a little odd today." Keiko sat on a matching chair next to the couch. "Hopefully it's just the excitement...I guess..."  
  
"Hey Kurama, what about these freaking gifts! I think someone got you freaking rocks!" Kuwabara looked as if he'd collapse any minute. Kurama told him just to set them in the corner by the lamp. Kuwabara did so and when he set them down he held his back because it hurt now. "Hey you want some help cleaning that up Kurama...that's a pretty damn big window..."  
  
"Ya, we all can help..." Shizuru came allowed Hiei and Yukina in and shut the door behind her. She bent down on her knees and began picking up the various pieces of glass. Everyone did the same as Hiei who just stood around looking like he was bored and annoyed at the same time. Shizuru saw this and glared. "Fine then, you go and help Botan." Before Hiei could protest Shizuru pushed him into the Kitchen and slammed the door shut.  
  
Hiei scowled at the door then turned his attention to Botan. She had a flowerpot on her head and was dancing the tango with a broom. "What on earth is wrong with you..."  
  
Botan snapped back to reality and stopped. She took off the flowerpot and dropped the broom. "I'm sorry! I just couldn't control myself!" She laughed nervously and started taking out bowls for the chips and other snacks.  
  
"Might I ask why you are acting like a complete fool?" Hiei just stood there with his arms crossed. "I would expect something this unintelligent from Kuwabara but not you."  
  
"I'm not quite sure...let's see. I was at Keiko's and she told me to make the frosting while she mixed the cake mix...when I finished I...I really don't remember anything I did that would cause me to act so weird."  
  
"What exactly is in frosting?" Hiei continued to talk to her so Shizuru would think he's helping.  
  
"Let's see...the card she gave me said powdered sugar...butter...milk...a spoon of sugar...that's about it."  
  
"Did you put anymore sugar in besides a spoon?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"What kind of spoon did you use? Silverware or some kind of measuring cup?"  
  
Botan put her finger to her bottom lip and her other hand went under her elbow. "Hmm..." She pulled out her oar out of nowhere and looked at it. "What kind of spoon do you think this would be?"  
  
"Holy crap! How much did you eat?" Hiei looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"I just had a little dab on my finger, that's all."  
  
"As much as I'd love to see you guys act even more idiotic than usual, we better stop them from having any cake."  
  
"Right!" Botan and Hiei ran out of the kitchen but it was to late. Kurama was hanging onto the ceiling fan by his toes somehow and was spinning extremely fast.  
  
"What the hell is in that frosting Botan!" Yusuke screamed. He was now hiding behind the couch for fear that Kurama would go flying off. "Some frosting had slid off the cake and he ate it and now this!" As Yusuke feared Kurama came flying off the ceiling fan, only he had gone flying into the kitchen. Luckily Botan left the door open. Kurama bounced back up as if nothing had happened and he frantically searched through the cupboards.  
  
"Someone stop him. He's going to hurt himself." Yukina said this worriedly. Kuwabara took this as a hint and smiled. He ran into the kitchen. A second later he ran out screaming.  
  
"He bit me! My finger! He bit my finger!" Kuwabara ran to the bathroom amazingly knowing where it was. They could still hear him yelling at them, "he had more sugar! Restrain him before he strikes again!"  
  
They all started cautiously walking towards the kitchen when Kurama came out---or rather Yoko Kurama. Yoko Kurama looked at them and scowled, "Where is my...YAY! SHINY!" Yoko Kurama jumped into the large pile of glass on the floor from the previous incident. He stood up and had slight cuts all over his body and glass was stuck in his hair. "Now what? Oooooooo Shiny!" He jumped on Yusuke and began licking his hair. "Taste like...pooh pooh! Yuckie!" He spat in Yusuke's hair and Yusuke pushed the fox demon off of him. They all stood there not sure what to do. None of them wanted to have an early grave and none of them wanted to be thought of as shiny. Yoko Kurama jumped on the couch and began jumping up and down. "Apple..." He stuck his finger on his tongue. "Asphole..." He fell over on the glass coffee table and began giggling witlessly.  
  
"Ugh, now what do we do?" Yusuke frowned as he watched Yoko Kurama roll around on the floor. Shizuru looked at them and gave them a cocky smile. She coolly pulled out a silver pocket watch and began moving it back and forth. Yoko Kurama sat up and began to whimper.  
  
"Gimme!" His bottom lip quivered and his eyes began to water. "I wanna! Gimme!" He crawled over to her and hugged her leg. "Pwease?"  
  
"Only if you be good and go to your room until you're...better." Shizuru smiled when Yoko bobbed his head up and down. She gave him the watch and he ran to his room and shut the door. They could hear him cooing over it and giggling...then cackling...then choking...then coughing something back up...then crying...then cooing...and so on. Shizuru let out a sigh and looked at the others. "All right, we can't leave him alone like this. We can all call our parents saying we can spend the night. You can stay too." She pointed to Botan and Hiei who thought for a minute they were off the hook. "Kurama's way to strong in this stage and we need every bit of help we can get."  
  
"Someone has a high opinion of themselves." Hiei sat down on one of the chairs and closed his eyes. "This is shameful to all demons. Oh great, now he has a taste for flowers..." Hiei nodded towards Kurama who had walked back out with flowers in his mouth munching them like a cow.  
  
"Moo!" Kurama swallowed the remaining flowers and sat on the floor. Then he began to suck on his toes.  
  
"We should probably find something for him to do..." Keiko began searching in the house for something to do. She came back with some sort of craft box with supplies. "What do we have here..." She tried opening up the box but is seemed to be glued shut.  
  
"Let me get it. Jeez." Yusuke snatched the box from her and yanked it open. Paint went flying all over them and amazingly everyone got a different color on them. The People and colors are as follows: Hiei red, Yusuke green, Kuwabara blue, Botan pink, Keiko yellow, Shizuru Purple, and Yukina Turquoise. Sadly also flying out of the box came a bottle of glitter then covering up the paint on the group. "What the hell?" Yusuke exclaimed. Everyone brought his or her attention to Kurama whose eyes were spinning. He gave them a goofy grin and started chasing them. "RUN!" Yusuke screamed and started running for his life.  
  
"SHINY! ME WANT SHINY!" Kurama let out some sort of cackle and continued to chase them. He managed to catch Kuwabara and began holding by the ankles and swinging him around the room. He hit pictures, vases, lamps, antiques...an urn with Kurama's grandmother in it...various things that he would get in trouble for later. Kuwabara fell unconscious after he hit the urn and he was flung out the window (which might I add the glass was no longer there luckily. "Who next..." The guys for some reason were to stupid to leave the house or maybe they were too scared to think of it at the time. The girls all escaped at once...actually, they probably locked the door and the guys couldn't get out. Just to piss them off. Kurama ran into the bathroom and grabbed Yusuke out of the shower...and then ran into his bedroom and grabbed Hiei from under the bed...  
  
An hour later Kurama's mother walked up the steps and noticed the missing windowpane. She worried for her son's safety fearing that a burglar had come and hurt him. She ran into the house and turned on the lights. ... "Shuichi! What are you watching! Who are these people?" Kurama immediately turned off the TV and stared at his mother as if he had done nothing wrong.  
  
"What is it mother?" Kurama had turned into his normal form and he and the other guys were sitting on the couch.  
  
"Where is the window!" She pointed to the front window where glass still remained absent.  
  
'Oh no! We forgot to put the new one in!' Kurama released a nervous laugh and looked at his mother. "Um, we were cleaning it? Yes...that's why my friends are here! We'll finish it..."  
  
"What are you watching?" Kurama's mother walked over to him and tried taking the remote from him. Kurama refused to let go so she just turned the TV on manually. She gasped when she saw...porn.... "Shuichi!" She turned and saw only her son remained and the other three boys were gone.  
  
Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were walking back to Yusuke's when finally Kuwabara spoke up. "To bad his mom came..."  
  
"Ya, all that planning for a month for nothing! To bad Kurama's the only one with satellite...besides Keiko...but ya..." Yusuke looked at his feet and continued walking.  
  
"I must say, for someone as dimwitted as you Kuwabara you did quite well acting. And how did you know Botan can't bake Yusuke?" Hiei looked up and closed his eyes trying to think of ways he could know.  
  
"Just a lucky guess...man...all that work for an measly hour of porn..." Yusuke and his group walked into the sunset. Then realized they were going the wrong way...then realized they were lost...then they continued walking deciding they'd find someone eventually.  
  
Creepy lady voice: So, it was all a scheme to watch porn? Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina a month ago had just planned on having a get together for Kurama. Too bad the boys had other plans---and better ones in their opinion. They were even able to predict every move of their female companions and acted magnificently. Hiei was even in on it...Was this scam brilliant? Or was it just completely pointless and a waste of your time? Probably the latter, I don't care...I was bored...I didn't even think it was gonna end like that...Anyways, thank you, and good night... 


End file.
